


For the Love of the Queen

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: Her first love taught her much, especially on the forest floor.
Relationships: hippolyta (wonder woman)/derinoe, hippolyta/derinoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	For the Love of the Queen

"You unrivalled lords of jealousy—  
scandalized when goddesses sleep with mortals."⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The first Themyscira was peaceful, with shipments from the North of Troy and goods from the South of Sparta. A young Queen betrothing the throne as she once stood beside both Kings during the War. Many hearing of the 'Red Queen of Themyscira' for miles upon miles in every direction simply due to her age and posture in the war. She was barely 13 when she took the mantle, and now sitting at 17; she was a beauty. Reports from messengers saying she wrote to the Gods herself, making her the Goddess on land that many prophecies foretold of. 

The woman was older than her, her advisor in the chaos of the war. Her name was Derinoe, and Hippolyta's ascension had put a harsh distance between the two. The two had found ways around the obvious distance, and kept close despite the rumors of Hippolyta and the legendary Herakles. 

The Queen's memories of her are rough and blurry, like the night of her wedding to Herakles, and like Diana's death. Her counselors saying it's her coping mechanism but Hippolyta never believed in therapy or those counselors. 

She does remember their first kiss, her first kiss of a woman... and she remembers it like magic. Running through the forest, and she close behind- something about an unfair spar kept her going. Trees flying past the two, practically as fast as the deer the hunters were trying to find for dinner. 

The tree root came fast and hard, reaching up to grab Hippolyta's ankle. As soon as she hit the ground, her mortal was upon her. Her hands around her wrists, pinning to the ground- she had always been rough. 

Her kisses always tasted of the God's honey, and Hippolyta adored honey. After that day, their 'breaking point' Hippolyta had referred to it as... it was consistent. Behind pillars and behind backs, she was on her lips. Almost always being forced to stop before she regretted it. A young girl never understands those words. 

Her eighteenth birthday held no big celebration, except when night fell. Soon, her hands were bound, no matter how hard she tugs and struggles against them. She is also naked, her skin is covered in ceremonial oil, and her breath is shallow. She feels utterly and completely nude, emotionally and physically. 

She made her wait for a year. Killing the poor woman's hormones each and every time but there is a small figure crouching beside her, staring at her helpless figure, eyes gleaming with her own strong desire, her small hands finding the Goddess' hips. She was her Goddess and she intended to make sure she knew it, and Hippolyta wouldn't have it any other way.

Her hands moved over her body in ways that would make Aphrodite blush, the Queen groaning as she teased her opening once more, the probing fingers slick with fresh oil, and both of the women's eyes open and bright with lust. “You mortals, always determined to take things /slow,/” The Queen had managed to groan, pulling at the restraints once more to try to untangle herself.

"I did not say I would take it slow, I said I would take my time.” Her words practically fresh in the thirty-five hundred year old woman's mind. Her small groans followed by a year of pint-up ecstasy long into that faithful night.

Derinoe had lost herself protecting her Queen, becoming brittled with age and jealousy after Hippolyta bed Zeus for a child, completely shattering her last young thing; her heart. 


End file.
